cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X
Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X (formerly known as Nickelodeon Brawl Stars and Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars) is a fictional installment of the Nicktoons Unite! series and the fifth game for the Super Brawl series. It features a wide variety of playable characters from both old and current shows. Danny Phantom, My Life As A Teenage Robot and Avatar: The Last Airbender have the most characters representing their show. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Players will choose three characters to create their teams, and proceed to fight against other teams, be it in Arcade Mode (resulting in the final battle against Pariah Dark for the fate of the Nicktoon Universe) or Online against other players. During a fight, players have access to a variety of moves, such as Special Moves, Air Combos and Hyper Team Combo attacks, some of which require filling up the "N-Gauge", a meter that stores energy to perform advanced Hyper Moves. Unique to this game is a mechanic known as "N-Rage", which, upon activation, will cause the character to glow orange and get an increase in all of their stats, a slow regeneration in health, and no damage while blocking. This mechanic cannot be activated until there is only one character left on the team. Playable Characters With fifty-six playable characters (not counting duo characters) Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X has forty-five more characters than the previous Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Forty-Eight characters are available directly from the start, two characters need to be unlocked to be playable, seven characters are DLC and must be in this game and three characters are console exclusive. Many characters of previous Nicktoons Unite! games weren't included most notable are; Patrick Star, Sam Manson, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Blik, Lincoln Loud, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Otis, Dib Membrane, Vlad Plasmius and Traloc. Starter Characters Unlockable Characters There are currently three characters who can be unlocked under special conditions. You either have to earn 5000 Tenzin Tokens or win 25 online matches. DLC Characters These characters show up in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Time Release Characters These characters are released on a specific date after the game already hit the stores. They are the same as DLC only you don't have to pay for them. Console Exclusive Characters These characters only come with the console you are buying them on. Non-Playable Characters Modes Arcade Mode Story Mode VS mode Playoff Mode Trivia *When all the console exclusive characters were revealed, four more characters were announced to be added as a surprise. One of them being the mid-boss who you fight before Pariah Dark. *Of all the shows represented in this game, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fanboy & Chum Chum, The Penguins of Madagascar, and Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, are the only ones to have their respective main protagonists excluded from the playable roster. **Aang was excluded because NewEraOutlaw decided against having two Avatars (Aang and Korra) playable at the same time due to the established nature of the Avatar Cycle. **Fanboy & Chum Chum were excluded because NewEraOutlaw is not a big fan of their show and found the titular protagonists "rather annoying", adding Man-Arctica and Kyle The Conjurer because he saw them as more likeable characters with relatable flaws. **Pete & Pete (The Adventures of Pete & Pete), Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar), and Po (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), were likely not included due to the status of Artie, Dr. Blowhole, and Tai Lung as guest characters. **Rocko's Modern Life was also part of this list for a while due to Rocko not being included in the playable roster until the Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X update added him as DLC. *The original cast was not going to include Dudley Puppy, Kimi Finster, Alex, Jimmy Neutron, Doug, Misty, Rocko, -any- Dreamworks characters or Ren and Stimpy. The first four managed to make it into the game after all in Vanilla. Later CatDog and Mikey were added to the roster too. *The plot of the game is similar to that of the Kingdom Hearts series. *The game has similar gameplay to the Marvel vs. Capcom series. *The name of the game is a mash up of various crossover games: **'''Ultimate '''Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom. **Ultimate Nickelodeon '''Brawl '''Stars X from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl '''Stars '''X from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Category:Game Category:Nicktoons Unite! Category:Cartoon Network Category:Super Brawl